edmfandomcom-20200223-history
Jase Thirlwall
Born and raised in Scotland, Jase Thirlwall '''has become one of the world’s most formidable and sought-after trance producers and performers. In only a few years, Jase has made a firm footprint in the global dance scene, where his hard, driving and cutting-edge style of trance has earned him widespread respect from fans and support amongst peers. As a live performer, Jase doesn’t hold back – expect mass emotion, surprise and an abundance of energy behind the decks. These have earned him a strong local following and before long secured support slots for Dave Pearce, Anne Savage, Kutski and Showtek. Jase’s phenomenal performance at these events caught the eye of some of Scotland’s top promoters and venues such as Colours and CLG, resulting in slots at massive events with Maura Picotto, Judge Jules, Simon Patterson and headline slots at cult club nights such as Colours, Conekt, Culture, BTTF, Selektance, Compression and GBX. His career took leaps forward following supporting slots for Tiesto at Colourfest 2010 and Armin van Buuren during his Scottish show. His reputation has also seen him playing warm up sets to Mauro Picotto, Paul van Dyk, Eddie Haliwell, Lange and many more. Jase officially entered his career as a producer in 2010, where his first three original tracks – “Midget”, “Cupcake” and “Naughty Corner” – all signed to Detox Records and reached number 1spots in the Track It Down Trance charts. 2012 saw Jase explode with a flurry of productions, catching the attention of many big players and receiving resounding support from fans. His original track “Freaked” – released in July 2013 – was hand-picked by Armin van Buuren himself to be featured in his legendary “Universal Religion” compilation series. Described as “incredible!” by Armin himself shows why Jase has amassed tremendous support across the full spectrum of trance, including radio and live plays by John O’Callaghan, Paul van Dyk, Aly and Fila, Paul Oakenfold, and many more. Momentum for productions and shows continued in 2013, where Jase saw the release of some of his biggest tracks to date, including “Gobstopper”, “Ram Raid” and “Thunderflash” – three massive and electrifying uplifting/tech trance bombs that entered the Beatport Top 50 and became set favorites for many producers in the global dance community. Jase’s show highlights for the year include the Colourfest Festival and Rong / Zoom at The Arches in Scotland, Madness in Buenos Aires, Argentina, the Colours boat party in San Antonio, Ibiza and the Mental Asylum party in Warsaw Poland. This year, Jase continues to see a tour schedule that is stacked, including sold-out shows at Energy Box in London over New Year’s, Trance Gate in Milan, Italy, Madness in Buenos Aires, Argentina and a U.S. debut in New York City for the Mental Asylum night. He’s also making lots of progress on the production side, with the signing of his remix of Igor S’s classic “Boomberang” to Armada Records, and a forthcoming release with Bryan Kearney. Releases Sets 2019 *Jase Thirlwall' - STAGE, EDC Las Vegas 2019'' Upcoming/Unreleased Tracks Category:Producers Category:DJs Category:British Producers Category:British DJs